Intramedullary rods, also referred to as intramedullary nails or bone nails, are implantable medical devices that are commonly used for fracture stabilization and fixation. These devices can be made from a variety of materials and can include structural adaptations that facilitate their use and/or enhance their performance.
While intramedullary rods are known, the inclusion of multiple materials in the construction of an intramedullary rod typically results in handling and performance drawbacks.
A need remains, therefore, for improved hybrid intramedullary rods.